Pokespe Shippings For The Win
by theindestructablecuestick
Summary: Different shippings in every chapter. Written in drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Shippings For The Win

A/N: -_-  
Good afternoon. I am tired and but surprisingly alive. Can't wait for Christmas! :D  
-theindestructablecuestick

Specialshipping

"Are you Red of Pallet Town?" A girl who I thought was a challenger who managed to brave the treacherous Mount Silver.

Well, a challenger is a challenger. "Yes." I said for once speaking to my opponent.

"I have a letter for you from Proffesor Oak." The girl said. I sighed mentally.

"May I ask who the delivery girl is?" I asked the blonde, I swear that she is blushing.

"Y-Y-Ye-Yel-Yellow. My name is Yellow De Viridian Grove." Ok. Yellow is definitely blushing.

"Well thank you for delivering this letter for the Professor Yellow." I said smiling, I held my hand out for the letter and while our hands touched for that one second I could feel my cheeks burn and a weird feeling in my gut.  
What is this?

A/N: Cheesy and sort of clichè but I still think it's good enough for fail romance.  
-theindestructablecuestick


	2. Chapter 2

Shippings For The Win

A/N: 'Sup? I think I'll be staying up late again writing fanfiction...if I can be bothered.  
-theindestructablecuestick

Oldrivalshipping

Normal P.O.V.

SMASH! Green sighed as another one of his gym's windows went. Blue was trying to surprise him by sneaking into his gym again.

"There is a door you know" Green said as he pointed out the door to Blue. Blue grinned.

"Of course there is a door Greenie! Did you think I would never see it or something?" Blue said as Green sighed.

"Don't call me Greenie you pesky girl. You always smash at least one window here. Are you trying to surprise me? If so it's not working. Take lessons from Silver on how to be a ninja. Well, either that or walk through the door or don't try at all." Green said gloomily. Blue contemplated this.

The Next Day.

Blue decided that this would be the day that she surprised Green! She would KNOCK on the door. It was perfect!

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Blue said as she lifted her hand to knock on the door. She knocked, and waited for an answer.

"Come in." She heard that ringing voice which she deemed as a soft melody.  
Damn poetry. Blue thought.  
As soon as she opened the door she saw Green's eyebrows take to the sky, not literally if course.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. I have to admit Blue, you surprised me, not even the challengers knock on the door." Green stated bluntly. Blue grinned, then frowned.

"What's wrong Blue?" Green asked.

"Wh-Wh-What do you think of me? I mean uh um what is it that-" Green put a finger on Blue's lips to cut off her talking.

"I think of you as an obnoxious, no-good, annoying, pesky, odd, naive, casual, somewhat lazy but not as lazy as Gold, irritating, tenacious girl who lacks observance." Green stated.

"What does that mean?" Blue asked him.  
Green pulled her closer and whispered in her ear.

"It means I like you." He said only for a split second losing his composure as Blue tackled him.

A/N: Yesssss! Oldrivalshipping! XD  
That moment when you complete another chapter but still have not cleaned your room.  
-theindestructablecuestick


	3. Chapter 3

Shippings For The Win

A/N: Due to a request this chapter will have one of the anime shippings.

-theindestructablecuestick

Ikarishipping

Normal P.O.V.

"Now Electivire! Brick Break!" Paul shouted. Dawn was watching this familar scene. It was interesting how Paul commanded his Pokemon so ruthlessly, not giving a chance for his opponent's Pokemon to strike back.

"Now! Thunderbolt!" Paul shouted. The Pokemon fainted, the battle was over.

After the battle

"Hi Paul!" Dawn shouted while waving to him.

"Hello Troublesome."

Dawn glared at him but only for a second.

"That was an awesome battle earlier! You totally pummeled Ash!" Dawn said but looked somewhat wistful.

"Something up Dawn?" Paul asked.

"I was wondering...could you help me train my Pokemon to be strong?" Dawn asked Paul. Paul stiffened, but only for a moment.

"Possibly." Paul could see that her face lit up at the idea. He couldn't wait to begin.

A/N: Done that request. Send in the requests so I don't suffer from Writer's Block!

-theindestructablecuestick


	4. Chapter 4

Shippings For The Win

A/N: Alright, it's another request even though I don't think much of this particular shipping. Don't rage at me ScytheWielder101. Please no anime shipping requests or both ScytheWielder101 and I will be forced to set Sapphire on you then let you get mauled by wild Aggrons.  
-theindestructablecuestick

Luckyshipping.

She wanted him to notice her. He was too clueless to care. She hurrumphed for the fifth time that day. He finally noticed.  
Red tilted his head to one side as a question.

"I'm fine Red." Blue told him. Red shook his head.

"That's a lie and you know it." Red stated.  
Blue just stared at him open-mouthed.

"How did you know I lied?" Blue asked him.

"I knew because you just told me you did." Red concluded. Blue's face fell.

"So...what's wrong? You can tell me, we're friends right?" Red said with that relaxed smile of his. The smile that Blue wanted.

"Yeah...it's just-"

"Just the fact that you think I'm clueless about the fact that you like me?" Red asked the con artist.

"Now I'm confused." Blue told him.

"If you're wondering how I knew it's because when ever I let you lean on me you blush such an obvious red and you are probably wondering if I like you to, if so then yes." Red said all of this in such a monotone voice that it made the two teenagers crack up.

A/N: In all honesty I was going to make Red joke around and blurt out that Green liked Blue. Yes, I hate the shipping THAT much. DON'T JUDGE ME! That also means I wont do the shippings that I think are the main ones like I will not write Haughtyshipping, Feelingshipping, Viridianshipping, and the rest UNLESS I feel there needs to be more chapters. After this story is done I'll do a crack shipping sort of thing.  
-theindestructablecuestick


	5. Chapter 5

Shippings For The Win

A/N: That horrible, horrible moment when I change my mind...I have a feeling my older sister will contact Leo Valdez somehow because of this.

Feelingshipping

Normal P.O.V.  
"Green-sempai, will you teach me how to battle like you do?" Yellow asked Green. Green thought about it for a moment until finally saying yes.

"You see Yellow, you have to think of multiple strategies for different situations in battles, for instance if you were battling against me and Charizard burned ChuChu you would switch it with Omny to counter Charizard and hopefully knock him out. If I chose Machamp you would switch out Omny for Dodusuke because of the type advantage." Green droned on which caused Yellow to fall asleep. Green is awesome noticed this then got his Machamp to carry her back to her house.

But he still followed her.

A/N: I need to get my Gyrados to protect me.  
-theindestructablecuestick


	6. Chapter 6

Shippings For The Win

A/N: I haven't updated this multichapter in a while. It's rather saddening...);  
-theindestructablecuestick

Mangaquestshipping

Crystal's P.O.V

"Maybe I should start capturing some Hoenn Pokèmon? Or Unova? What do you think Gold? Gold? Gold!" I had to shout for him to hear me over the bets being placed for either his Togepi to win the race or Yellow's Dodrio. He FINALLY stopped looking at the race and turned around.

"What is it Super Serious Gal?" Gold asked me. I groaned.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I shouted at him while whacking him upside the head. He frowned.

"Sheesh sorry. Now what did you want again?" He asked me.

"I wanted to ask you where you think I should catch Pokèmon for the Pokèdex next." I told him. He frowned.

"Try caves in Hoenn. Ever heard of Aron?" Now it was my turn to frown.

"Not in a million years. Are you sure that's a Pokèmon?" I asked him.

"Yes I'm sure it's a Pokèmon. In fact, it's a badass steel-type that likes to eat iron. It evolves into Lairon in the level 30s and then it evolves to Aggron in the level 50s." Gold said.

"How do you know this?" I asked Gold.

"Talk to Sapphire. You might learn something." He said. I narrowed my eyes and was about to say that I didn't need to talk to Sapphire about since he already told me, but as soon as I was about to say it Yellow's Dodrio bumped into me which caused my lips to land on a perfect position on Gold's lips. When we both realized it we quickly scooted away from each other.

"I think I liked that position Super Serious Gal." Gold said then winked at me. Then he walked off. I was too shocked and happy to move.

A/N: Had to do that.  
-theindestructablecuestick


	7. Chapter 7

Shippings For The Win

**A/N: I feel so guilty...I need to update more often otherwise it seems like I died...for once I should do the disclaimer...make Ruby do it.**

**Ruby:theindestructablecuestick does not own Pokemon BUT she owns this story.**

**-theindestructablecuestick**

Franticshipping

Sapphire's P.O.V.

_In Fortree City..._

I paced from tree hut to tree hut. I WILL make Ruby remember! I WILL find a way!

"Sapphire. Why are you pacing?" Winona asked me.

"I'm thinking Coach." I replied.

"About what? Are you thinking of Ruby again?" Winona asked me with an amused smile threatening to take over her face.

"Yes I am thinking of-HEY WAIT A MINUTE! Why would you say that?" I asked Winona fiercely. I was silently daring her to answer.

"I would say that because you're constantly thinking about him." Winona stated.

"Oh yeah? What about your current relationship with Wallace?" I countered. Winona looked away, probably thinking that I wouldn't be able to see her face a crimson colour. She looked at me dead in the eye.

"It's fine." She said. I grinned, I was definitely not going to let her stop talking.

"Asking you to fly to Sootopolis then defeating perverted fanboys for you then eating spaghetti with you is fine? I'd say that's a good relationship." I said. Winona blushed once again.

"Well at least I don't have to scare him to confess." Winona retorted.

"Touchè. Speaking of Sissy Boy I can see him and Wallace in the sky." I said while waving to them. Five minutes later they touched down near our training area.

"Hello Winona, Hello Sapphire." Wallace said. Ruby only nodded his head. As Winona and Wallace left us alone we began to talk.

Ruby's P.O.V.

Master and Winona has left me alone with the barbarian.

"Hey Ruby." Sapphire said. I looked at Sapphire.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you want to play a game?" Sapphire asked me. I thought about it.

"What kind of game?" I asked Sapphire. She grinned.

"A game that involves honesty, promises and no violence." Sapphire replied. I felt my eyebrows rise as far as they can go.

"Yeah ok." I said.

"Cool. You have to answer three questions of mine _honestly_ and I promise I wont inflict violence. Got it?" Sapphire asked me.

"Yes." I replied before stopping myself.

"Good. Question 1. Why did you move from Johto?" Sapphire asked.

"Because my dad gained the title as Gym Leader in Petalburg City." I replied.

"I see. Question 2. Why did you decide to train with Wallace?"

"I wanted to train with Master because I saw how beautiful his Pokèmon were and how well he battled so then I could do both without tarnishing either sides." I replied smoothly.

"Alright then. Last Question. Do you remember Mirage Island? Remember I'm recording this so Juan can recap your memory." Sapphire said. I gulped.

"Y-y-yes. I just didn't want to admit because you'd see me as some sort of monster. I wanted us to be together. Please understand why I never told you." I said while looking at the ground.

"I understand." Sapphire said. She began to walk off.

"That's reassuring..." I trailed off realizing Sapphire was holding her hand out for me.

"Come on Slowpoke! Are you heading back to Littleroot Town with me or not?" Sapphire demand.

"Coming Sapphire!" I called out. I grinned. This isn't so bad...

**A/N: Next shipping coming up: Commonershipping! By the way, I'm intending on writing a random drabble story hoping to top over 100 chapters. Give suggestions! Use the magical review button orrrr PM for those who own an account on **

**-theindestructablecuestick**


	8. Chapter 8

Shippings For The Win

**A/N: IT'S ONLY 13 MORE DAYS UNTIL SCHOOL STARTS UP AGAIN! *rages***

**Silver: Calm the hell down.**

**No. You aren't even in this chapter! LEAVE! *Silver goes poof and a cloud of smoke comes up***

**Read. Now. Or. Else.**

**-theindestructablecuestick**

Commonershipping

Diamond's P.O.V.

"Miss Cynthia. Do you have an idea of where I can take Lady out on a d-d-date?" I asked, just managing to say the last word of my question. Miss Cynthia smiled.

"Well...are there any beaches where you come from?" She asked me.

"There's Sandgem Town...no that's too public...there's also Lake Verity." I told her. Miss Cynthia nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Try taking her to Lake Verity for a picnic." Miss Cynthia said.

"Thank you Miss Cynthia." I said sincerely.

Platina's P.O.V.

"Missy. Your friend Diamond is at the door." My butler told me.

"Thank you. I'll be right there." I said.

As I walked down the stairs I saw Diamond who looked very worried. I opened the door.

"Hello Platina. I was wondering if you would go on a d-date? With me?" Diamond asked me. He probably thought I would say no.

"I'd love to Diamond! Where and when?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow at Lake Verity at sunset." Diamond replied. I nodded.

"I'll meet you there Diamond." He smiled, nodded then walked off.

Tomorrow is going to be excellent.

**A/N: Which one is next...that's right Haughtyshipping is next! Then it's Agencyshipping and then Dualrivalshipping. theindestructablecuestick out**

**-theindestructablecuestick**


End file.
